Losing Consciousness
by Her-secret-letters1800
Summary: "...And I will lose consciousness, Alec. It's just a matter of time." "Take my hands," Alec said. "And take my strength too. Whatever of it you can use to-to keep yourself going." short story. *Spoilers* takes place in COA after the shipwreck


**Hey guys! Short story here, only one chapter. While reading the books, I saw so many good scenes of MALEC that was mentioned but never fully written. So This takes place in COA after the shipwreck. **Spoilers** and I thought I'd write the part where Magnus does pass out. I hope you enjoy it! ** I disown all characters, all the work goes to Cassandra Clare! Awesome writer!**

* * *

**Losing Consciousness**

They were safe and that's all that mattered. Everyone made it out the ship okay and it was over, for now. At least, that was what Magnus was thinking as he watched the people, he surprisingly cared about, hold each other; Clary with Jace and Simon and Alec with Isabelle. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the pickup truck for support as he began to feel light headed.

Moments like these where the best but he rarely saw stayed long because he would take his leave, barely making it home, and pass out. Because he had taken that little trip into the East River to save Alec, his cloths were still damp and he found himself shivering lightly from the cold but he didn't have the energy to warm himself. He would have passed out sooner had Alec not offered his strength.

His amber green eyes trailed to Alec and watched as his sister was holding onto him, glad the he was alright. Alec looked up and for a moment, their eyes met and Magnus found it strange that he still had the energy to smile and have his heart skip a beat at the same time. It was Magnus who broke away first as he turned to head home. His vision was hazy and his walk was unsteady but he tried his best to hang on to consciousness when suddenly a hand came at his shoulder keeping him upright. He turned to find Alec beside him, his blue eyes filled with concern.  
"Alec, what are you doing?" Magnus asked genially surprised.  
"You don't look too well." He said shyly.  
"Well, there was a lot at stake." Magnus said. "Valentine needed to be stopped and people needed to be tended to." Magnus said taking the advantage of the Shadowhunter's presence and leaned on him for support.  
"Well, I'm grateful for everything that you've done Magnus." Alec said. "A-And for saving my life." He added stuttering as he usually did when he was with Magnus. The warlock smiled lightly and placed a gentle hand on the shadow hunters' face.  
"Alexander, why are you really here?"  
"Because..." Before Magnus could hear an answer the ground beneath his feet gave way and he felt himself falling.  
"Magnus!" He heard Alec cry. The warlock wished he could tell Alec that he was alright; that there was some way of easing Alec's concern but no words would come to his lips. The streets and buildings became long, too long and distorted. It was times like these when Magnus felt like this was the last time on earth and he wouldn't wake to see the next day even though he'd experienced this for eight hundred years. He could feel Alec's strong hands against him and he thought to himself that if this was his last, at least he died in the arms of someone he loved.

It was a long, agonizing terror of dreams and memories that Magnus had to relive repeatedly. He was old and there were so many things that he had seen, felt, touched, and experienced. He recalled the best moments of his life. Woolsey, the werewolf he had gone out with a few times. Then there came the memory of Will, Tessa and James; those oblivious little children who struggled with so many trials in their life. The image of Will stayed in Magnus' mind and he remembered the feeling of that constant urge to help the lost boy; to bring closer to his suffering. He remembered they joy in his eyes when he was with Tessa, such pure innocence. Then he remembered his dying frame as he lay on his death bed with his lover beside him, holding his hand.

Then Magnus imagined himself beside Alec's death bed. Could he do it? Watch the love of his life wither under the sheets in grey hair, faded blue eyes that once caught his heart? Though Tessa had only just discovered that she was immortal, she stayed with him until the end. Magnus however was eight hundred years old and he still couldn't find himself beside the bed of a loved one passing.

The old warlock had enough. Slowly, he forced his eyes opened and for a moment, didn't know where he was. He looked around capturing, recognizing, and trying to remember his surroundings. He was lying in silky soft blue sheets with the heavy golden embroidered design canopy pulled back. There was a desk that had scattered make up along the desk and in the draws. On the desk were vibrant lipstick colors and glitter, with a round mirror. He gave a weak smile knowing no one else in the world would have a room like this except himself. He was back in his house. He looked at the side of his bed to find Alec sitting on a chair, in his favorite black shirt and pants, and leaning against the bed. His black hair was messy and tousled as if he'd run his hand through it about a hundred times. He wondered how long Alec was sitting there but that didn't matter; Alec was here beside him, young and alive. That boy was truly an anonymity Magnus thought suddenly. Sometimes Alec would deny their love, fain that Magnus ever existed and other times he'd be sweeping Magnus off his feet in passionate love.

Alec must have felt Magnus stir for he shifted and groaned lightly lifting his head.  
"You're awake." He said sounding relieved.  
"I am" Magnus said trying to get into a sitting position and was punished with the room to spinning and he let out an irritated moan.  
"Don't do that. You're still recovering." Alec said gently pushing the warlock back down.  
"Since when did you become an expert at being a doctor?" Magnus inquired settling back down.  
"Magnus, you really frightened me when you passed out." Alec said sitting on the bed. Magnus took Alec's hand and gave it a light squeeze.  
"You needn't worry, I'm fine."  
"You've been out for almost week." Alec said flatly. Magnus looked up. That long?

"Well I'm awake now." He said.  
"How are you feeling?" Magnus sighed and looked at Alec with his cat like eyes.  
"I can assure you I'm fine. This isn't the first time I've passed out. I just need time to recover and I'll be good as new." He smiled. Alec didn't seem convicted but he wouldn't go against the word of the high warlock of Brooklyn.  
"I guess I should leave you to rest." Alec said standing up ready to leave when suddenly, shaking hands caught his wrist.  
"Alec, wait." The Shadowhunter turned and looked back at Magnus.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you," He trailed off unable to continue as his voice choked. There was so much more he wanted to say, _thank you for bring me home, thank you for not leaving my side, thank you for ever loving me_, but he couldn't find the words. Instead, he pulled Alec on top of him bringing him into a deep kiss. He trailed his hand up and tangled his slender fingers in Alec's hair and gently tugged at it and was rewarded with a moan from the boy. He couldn't stand to go back to sleep, not without some sort of comfort of his lover. He was too afraid and the thought of loosing Alec pained him deeply, much more than he was already in.

"Stay with me?" Magnus breathed pressing Alec closer to him needing him more than ever. He felt Alec's leg's tangled between his, Alec's lower muscles pressed against his and Alec's hard chest over his. Magnus darted his tongue seeking entrance into the boy which he obliged. The sensation was, unfortunately too overwhelming and his head began to reel but he tried his best to ignore it. Alec pulled back noticing the discomfort in Manus's body and looked down at him solemnly.  
"We can't," He whispered. "Well, you can't. You're in no condition to do anything too rash." Magnus gave a weak laugh and let his hand drop.  
"Fine, but the moment I'm better, I'm making love to you." He warned. Alec blushed deeply and dipped his head so that his hair fell over his eyes.

"You should really rest." He repeated lightly.

"I will, once you're in my arms." The Shadowhunter bit his lip as if debating whether to stay or not, shrugged and shifted so that he lay on his side and kicked the sheets over his legs and wrapped it around himself. Magnus scooted closer to him and Alec protectively wrapped his arms around the warlock and kissed him on his forehead. Magnus sighed contently and breathed in the Shadowhunter's scent.

"I love you" Magnus said his eyes closing shut.  
"I love you too." He heard Alec say before he was forced under but to a more pleasant sleep.

* * *

**Yeah, all done! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please REVIEW and tell me how you liked it. if anyone finds a good scene with Magnus and Alec that was not written in the book, and you would like to have a story written based on it, let me know!**


End file.
